Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Last Je'daii
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: In the climatic Battle of Coruscant, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade lead their fellow Jedi in the defense of Tython, while the leading Je'daii gods fight off against the monstrous Lord Nyax.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**********Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 32), Lord of the Wild**

**************Tyson - Lowbacca (age 15), Wookiee**

******************Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), clairvoyant **

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 23), Sith Emperor and captain of the _Anakin Solo_**

**Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 12), Jedi demigod**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war **

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves **

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Hestia - Jabitha (immortal), goddess of the hearth**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - ****Seha** Dorvald (age 19), Sith spy

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 44), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer**

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 19), Jedi demigod**

**Atlas - Dooku (immortal), Sith Lord **

**Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 44), teacher **

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Chris Rodriguez - Raynar Thul (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Ethan Nakamura - Jagged Fel (age 16), Sith minion**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

**Persephone - Githany (immortal), Queen of the Netherworld **

**Pan - Yu'shaa (immortal), Lord of the Wild (mention only)**

**Daedalus - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), creator of the Graveyard (mention only)**

**Amphitrite - Amidala (immortal), Queen of Kamino**

**Michael Yew - Cilghal (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Juniper - Sannah (age unknown), Melodie**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Hyperion - Hethrir (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Janus - Scourge (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Triton - Starkiller (immortal), Prince of Kamino**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt **

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire **

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love **

**Hercules - (****Anakin) Skywalker** (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)

**Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter (mention only) **

**Oceanus - Malak (immortal), Sith Lord and former King of Kamino **

**Will Solace - Dorsk ****8**1 (age 16), Jedi demigod and healer

**Krios - Darth Krayt (immortal), Sith Lord and defender of Korriban**

**Ophiotaurus - Ikrit (immortal), bane of Tython**

**Castor - Biggs Darklighter (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Pollux - Gavin Darklighter (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Malcolm - Kyle Katarn (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Prometheus - Malgus (immortal), Sith Lord **

**Katie Gardner - Aleson Gray (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Alecto "Mrs. Dodds" - Asajj "Madam Ventress" (immortal), Nightsister**

**Morpheus - Jerec (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Maria di Angelo - Vima (-Da-Boda) Durron (deceased), mother of Kyp Durron**

**Leneus - Gilad Pellaeon (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Koios - Skere Kaan (immortal), Sith Lord (unmentioned)**

**Briares - Chewbacca (immortal), Wookiee hero**

**May Castellan - Leia (Organa) Caedus (age 52), mother of Jacen Caedus**

**Achilles - Quinlan Vos (deceased), Jedi demigod**

**Typhon - Nyax (immortal), storm giant**

**Echidna - Roganda (immortal), monster (mention only)**

**Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind (mention only)**

**Minotaur - Gammorrean (immortal), monster**

**Cerberus - Tuk'ata (immortal), guardian of the Netherworld**

**Jake Mason - Zekk (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Elpis - Tutaminis (immortal), goddess of hope**

**Kayla - Barriss Offee (age 16), Jedi demigod **

**Aeolus - UnuThul (immortal), Lord of the Winds (mention only)**

**Boreas - Armand (immortal), god of winter**

**Notus - Kinetite (immortal), god of summer **

**Zephyros - Goran Beviin (immortal), god of spring**

**Clazmonian sow - Kashyyyk can-cell**

**Rainbow - Boga (age unknown), varactyl**

**Pomona - Yaddle (immortal), Sith minion **

**Delphin - Nahdar Vebb (immortal), Kaminoan lieutenant**

******Ferdinand - Halcyon (deceased), former Corellian searcher **

******Mark - Tesar Sebatyne (age 16), Jedi demigod**

******Sherman - Bela Hara (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**George - Han (immortal), amphistaff**

**Martha - Leia (immortal), amphistaff**

**Megaera - Gethzerion (immortal), Nightsister**

**Tisiphone - Talia (immortal), Nightsister **

**Palaemon - Riff Tamson (immortal), Kaminoan lieutenant**

**Mr. Dare - Dol Captison (age 45), father of Gaeriel Captison**

**Porkpie - Arnie (age unknown), aiwha**

**Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha**

**Sess - Gorog (age unknown), Queen of the Killiks**

**East - Great Western (immortal), god of the Great Western Sea**

**Hudson - Solleu (immortal), god of the Solleu River**

**Cancer - Vonduun (immortal), monster**

**Morrain - Hue (age unknown), Sith minion**

**Mrs. Dare - Madam Captison (age 45), mother of Gaeriel Captison**

**Owen - Lusa (age unknown), Chironian**

**Larry - Wicket (age unknown), Chironian**

**William H. Seward - Carlist Rieekan (deceased), Jedi demigod **

**Hecate - Morag (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Hebe - Aldera (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 15), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Leo Valdez - Anakin Solo (age 15), Jedi demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Hazel Levesque - Winter Retrac (deceased), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only)**

**Frank Zhang - Tycho Celchu (age 15), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only) **

**Thanatos - Xanatos (immortal), god of death (mention only) **

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force **

**Fields of Punishment - Chaos**

**Elysium - Alderaan**

**Isles of Blest - Zonama Sekot**

**Olympus - Tython (Hall of the Gods - Je'daii High Council Chamber)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Goode High School - Ossus Academy (mention only)**

_**Princess Andromeda **_**- _Anakin Solo_**

**Othrys - Korriban**

**East River - Great Western Sea**

**Hudson River - Solleu River**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**Connecticut - New Alderaan**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Telekhine - Noghri **

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Dryad - Melodie**

**Hyperborean - Phlog**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir **

**Hellhound - Vornskr**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Erinyes - Nightsisters**

**The Fates - The Force**

**Merperson - Kaminoan**

**Lydian drakon - Coruscanti Taozin**

**Anemoi - Joiner**

**Empousa - Anzati**


End file.
